


Warm hearts (I’ll be there when you need me)

by Flying_Raven



Series: Eret and his Path to Redemption [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kinda, LGBTQ Character, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Parent Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Floris | Fundy, he's becoming one slowly, so are titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Raven/pseuds/Flying_Raven
Summary: Fundy was laying on the floor, scarily still. The only way you could still see he was alive was if you focused very intensely on his chest. It was still slowly rising and falling. The fact he wasn’t shivering was the scariest part. Eret immediately picked him up and ran inside.“PUFFY! GET SOME BLANKETS! QUICKLY!” he shouted, running past Niki and Puffy and laying Fundy down on one of the couches closer to the fireplace. He had no idea how Fundy had ended up like this, but all that mattered right now was getting him warm before he froze to death.Eret finds Fundy collapsed in his doorway. AKA: Eret takes care of Fundy and starts to become the father figure Fundy needs in his life.
Relationships: Eret & Cara | CaptainPuffy, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu
Series: Eret and his Path to Redemption [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182158
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Warm hearts (I’ll be there when you need me)

The cold only seemed to bring bad things, Eret thought. After the multiple months in Pogtopia, where he’d gotten hurt more times than he ever liked to admit, he’d developed a strong dislike for the cold season. She sighed, shivering as she threw another log into the fireplace. Niki and Puffy were sitting on a couch in the living room, chatting about some recipes. She was about to join them when she heard a faint knock on the door. 

“Were you expecting anyone else Eret?” Puffy asked. Eret shook their head. 

“Not as far as I know.” they said, getting up from the fireplace and walking to the door. Opening it, they saw a sight they really would rather not. It scared them, more than they would like to admit.

Fundy was laying on the floor, scarily still. The only way you could still see he was alive was if you focused very intensely on his chest. It was still slowly rising and falling. The fact he wasn’t shivering was the scariest part. Eret immediately picked him up and ran inside. 

“PUFFY! GET SOME BLANKETS! QUICKLY!” he shouted, running past Niki and Puffy and laying Fundy down on one of the couches closer to the fireplace. He had no idea how Fundy had ended up like this, but all that mattered right now was getting him warm before he froze to death. Puffy came back into the room (Eret had barely processed her leaving, attention focused solely on the boy in front of him) carrying a pile of blankets. 

“Is he okay?” she asked. Eret ran a hand through her hair. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know how he ended up like this, I just found him.” she said, taking one of the blankets and gently laying it over Fundy. “He might still be wearing his binder, but his temperature needs to go up before I feel comfortable trying to find out if he is.” she continued, more to herself than to Niki and Puffy. Puffy nodded. 

“I’m going to make tea. The best way to warm someone up is by drinking warm stuff. Just let him warm up slowly, don’t try to wake him up.” she said. 

“How do you know so much about this?” Eret asked, layering another blanket around Fundy. 

“I used to live in the tundra on my old server. We delt with this stuff a lot.” she answered. Then, she left the room, going to make a cup of tea in case Fundy woke up. The boy in question had started shivering now, which was a good sign. 

Eret sighed, siting down on a couch close to Fundy (he had way too many couches in his living room, he realised vaguely) 

“And now we wait I guess.” they mumbled. Niki nodded.

“And now we wait.” 

It took a while for Fundy to wake up. It seemed he had slipped from fainting into sleep. Eret wanted to wake him up, because Fundy was definitely still wearing his binder. But Puffy advised against it, something about the cold blood circulating to the heart too fast and possible heart failure. So they waited. Finally, Fundy shifted and slowly opened his eyes. He let out a confused groan, trying to push himself up. Eret quickly walked over and helped Fundy sit up. 

“Are you with us again Fundy?” she asked. The boy in question nodded. “Quick thing, we can get into the whole ‘how did you end up freezing on my doorstep’ thing after. Are you still wearing your binder? Because if you are you are definitely over the safe time limit.” she continued. Fundy nodded slowly. 

“Didn’t have time to take it off.” he muttered softly. Eret nodded in response. 

“Do you think you can take it off yourself or do you want help from me, Niki or Puffy?” she asked. Fundy paused, internal conflict visible on his face. 

“M’self.” he ended up saying. Eret nodded again (they were doing that a lot) 

“Okay, Puffy, Niki and I will step out for a second. Call us if you need help or when you are done okay?” 

With that, Niki, Puffy and Eret left the room to give Fundy his privacy. Puffy had left one of Eret’s bigger sweaters in the room so Fundy had something to change into. After a while they heard Fundy call them back. He was sitting back on the couch, wearing Eret’s sweater and looking way too drained from the little effort it had taken him. Puffy handed him a cup of tea, which he gratefully accepted (although the steam did make him sneeze immediately after taking it, and he almost spilled the tea onto himself) Eret, Niki and Puffy sat down again, close to Fundy. 

“What happened Fundy? You got us very worried there for a second.” Eret said. Fundy hummed, taking a sip of tea before responding. 

“Got into some problems with Antfrost. He’s been weird because of the egg right? Well, I tried getting rid of some of those vines and he got… very mad. He and Skeppy must have chased me for half a day and by the time I got back to my house there was a huge hole in it.” he said. “And I wasn’t wearing anything warm when I was fleeing from them, it was just supposed to be a cleanup around my place.” Fundy continued, tears slowly collecting in the corners of his eyes. It was moments like this that showed his age. Puffy sighed angrily. 

“Fucking hell, bursting into that stupid cave and making a giant ommelette is becoming more tempting by the day.” she said. A laugh escaped Fundy, and he wiped the corners of his eyes before continuing his story.

“And then it started to get dark and even colder and I don’t have the supplies to fix up my house at the moment and you said I could always come to you if I need a place to stay and I panicked so I came here.” he rambled quickly. Eret placed a hand on his back.

“Fundy, It’s okay. I meant it when I said you were always welcome here. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” they said. Fundy swallowed thickly, before nodding and taking another sip of tea. “I’ll go prepare a room for you, okay Fundy?” Eret continued, slowly getting up. Fundy nodded again, seemingly zoning out slightly. Eret left the room to go prepare a room, just as they said. 

“How do you feel Fundy?” Niki asked. Fundy shrugged.

“Cold. My bones are all stiff. It’s getting better though.” he said, sniffeling after. Niki ran a hand though his hair. Fundy moved closer to her, relishing in her body heat. They sat like that until Eret returned. Fundy looked very tired. He kept zoning out and was still shaking a little. It was quite a sad sight. Eret walked over to Fundy, crouching slightly in front of him.

“Do you want to go to sleep?” she asked. Fundy nodded slowly. “Can you walk?” Fundy nodded again, and he got up slowly. He wavered on his legs however, and ended up leaning on Eret the entire way to his room. 

“Can you stay?” he asked Eret quietly when he laid down in the bed. Eret nodded. 

“Of course.” 

When Fundy woke up the next morning he’d never felt better. Okay, that was a lie, he felt like shit still. His bones were slightly stiff and overall he still felt weak. Still, he pushed himself out of bed and looked around the room. He’d stayed in it before, when he’d stayed with Eret as a layover before going on an adventure. He was still surprised however, when he saw a fresh set of clothes ready for him. Smiling to himself, he got dressed and went to the kitchen. There, he found Eret.

Eret was cooking, and he was just taking some bread out of the oven (recipe courtesy of Niki) when he saw Fundy enter the room. Smiling, he waved at him. Fundy looked better than he had when he went to sleep. The colour had returned to his face and he wasn’t shaking anymore. 

“Morning Fundy! How are you?” they asked. Fundy sat down one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

“Better than last night, that’s for sure.” he joked. “What are you making?” he asked.

“Bread. Niki gave me the recipe. Want some?” Eret responded. Fundy nodded eagerly. Even though Niki was the queen of baking, Eret was the prince of it. Happily, he ate his way though three slices of it. Then, he leaned back on his chair and looked around the warm kitchen. Through the window he could see the thick flakes of snow fly outside. 

“Eret? Can I ask you something?” he asked, slightly nervously. Eret looked up from their food and nodded. 

“Of course! What’s up?” 

Fundy fidgeted with his hands. “Can I… Can I stay here for a bit? I would return to my house but it kind of has a huge hole in it. Besides that, I’m still on the hit list of everyone involved with the egg.” he said. “Plus, it feels nice to be cared for once.” he added softly. Eret’s eyes softened.

“Absolutely Fundy. I didn’t… I didn’t offer you to be adopted by me for nothing. I know I messed up when I didn’t show up that day. I hope I can make it up to you somehow.” she responded. Without hesitation, Fundy got up and hugged Eret. 

“Be there for me. That’s how you can make it up.” he said. Eret nodded. 

“I will, I promise.” she said. 

Maybe the cold did bring some good things, Eret thought as they hugged their potential son in their warm kitchen. Maybe the cold did bring some good things. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo Eret and Fundy fluff! Comments are pog!


End file.
